


Subject to Change

by Neiros



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neiros/pseuds/Neiros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumine's plan has succeeded, the world would finally belong to the new-generation reploids. X watches the maverick in his first moments of victory, indulging himself in rather... sinful actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject to Change

**Author's Note:**

> there's no explanation for this. i wish i could give one to you guys, but i have nothing to say.  
> lumine wanted only one thing in his life, to get laid by the moon.  
> and he got it.

x watched the lavender maverick, utterly defeated. there was nothing he could do, for his body was destroyed from the inside out. axl and zero lay before him, entirely unresponsive. the only sound that separated the blue reploid from silence was lumine's prominent laughter, rich with obsession and lust. 

"it seems as if you've failed, x." lumine hovered before him, lips curled into a smirk. x didn't - or rather - couldn't be bothered to lift his head. he was ashamed, having failed the most crucial mission of his entire existence. lumine was aware of this, but merely decided to deepen the wound, or so x would've thought...

"i have something to show you," his voice was suddenly cold against x's manufactured skin, filled with obscurity, "lift your head, x. i'm not going to hurt you, i can promise that much." x, however, still failed to respond, prompting lumine to take matters into his own hands. 

as the maverick tilted his chin, x was finally able to see the other. lumine's body was entirely unscathed, aside from a handful of bruises across his armor. however, his exterior was nowhere to be found. x found himself gazing upon the other's lean form, clad in a skin-tight, black bodysuit. there was almost nothing separating them from each other.

but as soon as lumine approached the other, he backed away. x cursed himself, then, for not having the strength to attack. his instincts were going wild with rage, but his body was too weakened to produce even the slightest movements. all he could do was watch, watch as lumine began to crouch down, freeing himself of any remaining clothing...

x noticed that he was blushing. lumine was blushing, staring lovingly underneath him. x wondered what the cause was: did the maverick experience some sort of malfunction? part of him hoped that lumine would drop dead right there, while the other side remained intrigued by his actions. he had rarely seen any reploid indulge in anything sexually gratifying, (but for some reason, that was his first assumption - perhaps he had been thinking of zero too much lately) but this coming from a being such as lumine? that was surprising, and a bit horrifying.

well, a 'bit' horrifying was actually an understatement.

lumine glanced over to x, a smile creeping up his delicate features. "i want you to watch this." he whispered, and suddenly thrust down. lumine's cock collided with the moon rock underneath him, slipping in with ease. x's mouth was slightly ajar, disgusted and confused at the same time. why was lumine fucking the moon? why was he making x watch? 

"you have no idea how amazing this feels, x." lumine continued to indulge himself, pulling in and out of the moon automatically. the pleasure was causing his system to overload, and he found it increasingly difficult to stop. his urges were coming forth, for he had waited so long for this day - the day where he would finally fuck the moon to celebrate his victory. x's presence only drove him further as precum began to leak from his dick. the maverick moaned, panting as his body gave in entirely to the force underneath him. 

it was incredible. he never knew the moon would be this enticing, this beautiful. as his thrusts quickly became more erratic, he noticed that the moon rock beneath him was beginning to crumble. at that point, lumine felt even more victorious as he released his seed deep within the core, falling effortlessly to the ground. as he slowly regained his composure from the climax, he took the luxury of stroking the rock against his body. "so nice... so fulfilling..." he continued these actions as he lifted himself up, pulling his flaccid cock from the destroyed rock. "did you enjoy the show, x?"

x merely gazed forward, no longer horrified. instead, he felt as if he had been liberated and freed from the shackles of society. he was trapped no more.

"yes." he replied, smiling softly.


End file.
